Dodger Has A Price
by sojothepale
Summary: A fan pays Dodger a life changing amount of money for just one day alone with her.


Brooke's small stature ping-ponged off of her shelf, now emptied as dozens of statuettes and figurines collapsed to the floor. "Ohhh, fuck!" Her voice frantically lingered as the mess was scanned. "Oh god, are any of them br-"

"We can worry about those later." A deeper voice exuded from a burly individual standing overhead Brooke. "We have business to attend to, remember?" His hands acted as catcher's mitts resting over her porcelain skin. David's short, brown hair was kept well out of his face so his midnight eyes could see her disheveled state.

Her soft blue eyes began to well up. "But, David…I have to make sure…"

David's hand imprinted into her chest once more, now remaining in place. "I paid you a lot of money, okay?" His other hand revealed a phone now presented in front of Brooke's face, the screen displayed a neon-white across her retina – A receipt reflected the sum of $500,000.

"But…but that doesn't give you the right to…" Though she paused, her heart felt as though it was ready to bore itself out.

"We can check that later…it doesn't matter right now. I can take back every single cent I gave to you just like that." His phone, now pocketed, allowed him to swiftly snap his fingers right next to her left ear.

Brooke's gaze tore from David back down to the floor in several small doses until she finally took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right…I…I'm sorry."

Faintly rubbing her cheek with his thumb, a small smirk crept upon David's face. "Good girl. It's only for a day, after all." Seconds later, he managed to hoist her up onto his shoulder, stepping away from the bevy of plastic littered about the floor.

"Oh, fuck!" Brooke yelped with her eyes widened.

"We're just relocating." David assured, slowly patting her on the back. He gently sat Brooke down in her office chair, facing her toward himself as he carefully unzipped his pants. "I don't know what Sam's packing, but I have a feeling you won't be disappointed." He wore a devilish grin as he stared Dodger down.

Brook gulped as a cold sweat began to stain the back of her t-shirt. She used her leggings to wipe off any sweat forming on her palms while gazing straight-ahead.

"Here we go." David's penis was visible before he could finish speaking, almost lurching closer and closer toward Brooke by the second.

"W….ow…" Brooke mouthed. She leaned just a tad closer with her mouth agape, mere inches away from the head. "Um…how..uh…big?" Her mouth closed just long enough to swallow a pool of drool accumulating in her mouth.

"Eight inches." David was blunt, flashing a few of his teeth. "You gonna just sit there or what? You can't pretend like you aren't eager, it's in your eyes."

Within moments, Brooke's mouth was wrapped around the girth of David's head. She then backed up momentarily to meet with his eyes, only to begin playfully licking it.

"I…figured this would be…a bit different with you." David's entire body shook as the coarse sensation of Dodger's tongue lapped across his member. She evoked a slight reverberating moan that caused him to timber even more.

Brooke began navigating her hands around his cock, wrenching and squeezing amidst her tongue lashes. Slinking up and down its length grew faster, bumping against its rigid veins barely slowed her paws down.

"So, am I bigger than him or?" David's eyes narrowed to meet with Brooke, mouth slightly ajar.

"Mmmm…" Though Brooke met his gaze, she appeared entranced. "Mmm..hmm…" Brooke continued, layering saliva several inches long.

"Good. This'll be a treat for you, then." David's chuckling morphed into all too familiar, coaxing moans. The sight of his now wet shaft sent pleasure signals to his brain causing his head to tilt back.

Dodger adventured further down his cock, testing her gag reflexes in the process as she spat up ever so slightly – only to recover her spit immediately thereafter by slurping it down as quickly as it went out.

"Oh…good girl." David's arm extended toward Brooke's head, petting her while setting rogue strands of hair behind each ear. "But how about we turn you into the slut I know you really are…"

Dodger ceased all motions, instead laying her confusing eyes on David once more. Part of her wanted to push away, but her mind constantly wandered toward all the good that could be done with that much money. "Ngg…huh?" She instead spoke, barely managing a proper word.

Brooke's head was immediately rammed forward, forcing her to take the entirety of David's ten inches. "There ya go. Don't worry, just consider it an exercise." He rattled on, all the while counting on his fingers.

A swathe of spit formed at David's base mixing in with a steady stream of tears. The longer she held on, more and more streaks of red appeared in her eyes. An outline was clearly visible on her throat, extending all the way down, pinning her tongue in submission.

"A little more…come on..." David continued counting, breathing in and out more aggressively than before. "Eight…" His fingers were extended directly in Brooke's face. "Nine…" Slowly his last finger reared up. "Ten inches for ten seconds. You're such a good girl." He chirped, finally letting go of her head.

Brooke snapped her head back so quickly she nearly banged against the back of her chair. Coughing and weezing, in an effort to wipe away her tears she noticed some mascara bled onto her fingers.

"Don't worry about the makeup, I like the messy look." David's hand raised to her chin.

"It…h…it hurt…to…" Dodger managed a few words amongst her coughing fits, noticing a fair amount of phlegm was now plastered across her shirt.

"And like I said, it's only for a day. We haven't even fucked yet, so you may as well accept it for what it is – A brief exchange of goods and services. "


End file.
